


Filled to the Brim

by wreakinghavoc (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Frotting, M/M, PWP, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wreakinghavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is standing at Mark’s front door, holding a box of doughnuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled to the Brim

It is 9 P.M. and Mark is lying down on the couch, watching TV. His eyes are heavy and he yawns. Started to get bored with the show, he stretches his arms and stands up, turning off the TV. Tonight, he has plants to take a warm shower and go to bed right afterward.

A few knocks at his door interrupts his train of thought.

Arin is standing at his front door, holding a box of doughnuts. He greets Mark with a warm smile and although Mark is a bit surprised at the sudden interval, he lets Arin in.

“So, what’re those for?” Mark gestures towards the box. “And, uh, I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but I kinda already ate dinner.”

Arin places the box down on the coffee table, shrugging. “That’s fine. I was thinking, y’know, we could share.”  
Something sparks within Mark and he reaches down and picks out a doughnut, sugary and the frosting sticks on his fingers once he touches it.

Arin has this intense, cloudy look in his eyes and he’s watching intently, the way Mark places the confection between his lips and bites down is making him hot, heat flooding to his cheeks. Once he’s finished Mark is slowly sucking his fingers, looking over at Arin from the corner of his eye. His index finger is coated with saliva and it comes out of his mouth with a loud _pop_.

“Good?” Arin asks, his eyes flickering towards Mark’s eyes and not his lips.

“Mmhm,” Mark hummed in response, licking the remaining glaze off of his lips. “But you’d taste better.”

Arin cups Mark’s face between his hands and he tilts his head and kisses the man, his thumb rubbing over Mark’s cheek. They can both feel the heat that radiates off of the two.

Mark has his hands placed on Arin’s hips and he leads Arin onto the couch, his smaller figure ending up being underneath Arin. Their lips part and Arin is nipping at Mark’s neck, enough for him to feel but not to bruise. Arin reaches over to the doughnut box and picks one out, holding it in front of him as if it was an invitation. Mark opens his mouth and lets out a low moan once Arin slides in the whole thing inside, his breath hitching and voice being caught inside his throat. The doughnut is chocolate frosted and it takes a moment for Mark to chew it thoroughly and swallow, but Arin is already picking up another doughnut and looking down at him.

Arin slides a hand underneath Mark’s shirt and rubs his toned stomach, feeding Mark another doughnut as he is mid-chewing. Mark gags and groans out a muffled, “Full.”

“You’re going to be finishing this box,” Arin grunts. His voice is low and it makes Mark completely melt.

Mark inhales sharply through his mouth when he isn’t chewing, his stomach puffing out and deflating. His cock twitches, an obvious tent in his pants forming. Arin notices and in response he palms Mark through his jeans, a choked whimper coming from him.

By now, Mark is almost halfway through the box and Arin is picking up the pace, feeding Mark more doughnuts until there is only one left, glazed and placed in the very far corner of the box.

It’s becoming hard for Mark to swallow. “ _Fuck_ ,” Mark moans, his body propped up by his elbows. He’s not sure when Arin pulled out both their dicks, but the skin on skin contact feels so good. Arin has a hand wrapped around both of their shafts and his grip is sturdy, pumping without pausing.

Mark is panting and he is completely weak everywhere. He bucks into Arin’s hand, urging him to go quicker, but only for Arin to draw away his hand. Mark whines and the last doughnut is placed between his lips, looking up at Arin with his brows furrowed, face all hot and red. He’s about to burst. Mark bites down on the doughnut and swallows it within seconds, fighting the urge to choke.

Arin is ducking down to suck him, feeling Mark’s fists buried deep in his hair. There’s an unintentional tug but it makes Arin suck harder, taking up all of Mark’s length inside his mouth.

“Arin, oh my God —!” Mark throws his head back. His vision is becoming foggier and unclear, his whole body tensing up.  
Arin swirls his tongue around the head and takes Mark whole again, flinching back once Mark comes inside of his mouth and onto his face. Arin has a hand wrapped around himself and he comes, his pumping becoming more sloppier once he finishes. There’s a brief silence before either of them say anything. The sound of heavy breathing encompasses the room.

“Holy shit, I am so sorry.” Arin’s eyes widen at the now stained couch.

Mark laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh, it’s fine. I’ll put some pillows over it or something. Shower?” 

Arin chuckles. “Well, okay.”


End file.
